vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Descent
The Descent is the twelfth episode of the Second Season and the thirty-fourth episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|The Descent Promo DOOM, GLOOM AND PERSONAL GROWTH — Stefan has his own ideas about Elena’s new plan for the future. While Damon tries to get the truth out of Jules, he asks Elena to keep an eye on Rose, a situation that turns unexpectedly dangerous. Caroline and Matt try to be honest about their feelings for one another and Tyler’s reaction to Caroline’s generosity comes as a surprise to her. Damon struggles to hide his true feelings when a life-and-death crisis hits him harder than he expected. Plot Trivia * Antagonist: Jules * In Inside The Vampire Diaries, Julie Plec says that the Rose's dream/death scene, which happens in this episode, was the scene of season two she enjoyed writing the most. * This episode had 3.46 millions viewers in USA. * Name of the episode is known thanks to Jason Ferguson's resume. * Katherine, Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie do not appear in this episode. * Rose dies in this episode, causing Damon to come back to his old ways. * This is the first episode since The Night of the Comet that Damon kills an innocent human with the intention to feed. Deaths: * Rose - killed by Damon (mercy kill due to Werewolf Bite caused by Jules) Cultural References *The name probably comes from movie . In it there are some creatures who look like werewolves, but they are actually called crawlers. *In the video game "Descent", the player has to fight against robots infected with a virus that changes their behavior - like the werewolf bite changed Rose's behavior, making her go rogue. * , (book in Damon's room) is a 1936 novel set in Civil War-era America that depicts the experiences of Scarlet O'Hara, the spoiled daughter of a plantation owner. *The phrase "Gloom and Doom" refers to the feeling that a situation is bad and is not likely to improve. Quotes :Damon: "I feel, Elena. And it sucks" ---- :Caroline: "Everyone needs to stop kissing me!" ---- :Elena: "Don't ruin the moment. You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" :Stefan: "I'm totally ruining the moment." ---- :Damon: "Hi, Jessica. I have a secret. I have a big one, and I've never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica. ... You are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you? But I have to, Jessica, because I’m not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret. But there is only so much hurt a man can take." ---- :Rose: "I hate this. I`m a vampire. I haven`t had a cold in five centuries." ---- :Jules (To Damon): "How’s your friend, Rose? Was that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain. Did I mention the dementia? It’ll eat away at her brain. Soon, she’ll be rabid. You want a cure? I’ll tell you the only cure that exists. Take a stake… And drive it through her heart." ---- :Damon (To Jessica): "I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. I am not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything on the world!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - 2.12|Promo Pictures Thedescent01.jpg Thedescent02.jpg Thedescent03.jpg Thedescent04.jpg Thedescent05.jpg Thedescent06.jpg Thedescent07.jpg Thedescent08.jpg Thedescent09.jpg Thedescent10.jpg Thedescent11.jpg Thedescent12.jpg normal_twelve0867.jpg normal_twelve0397.jpg 015.jpg|Rose attacking Elena 016.jpg|Rose attacking Elena 2 019.jpg|Elena giving Damon a drink 023.jpg|Elena at the boarding house Elena and Damon.jpg|Elena and Damon the descent.jpg|Elena and Damon 2 Elena with stake.jpg|Elena with a stake Elena -Embraces -Damon.jpg|Elena embraces Damon Elena - Embraces- Damon-2.jpg|Elena embraces Damon 2 Damon checking Rose's wound.jpg|Damon checking Roes's Wound Damon embracing Rose.jpg|Damon and Rose Damon-and-Rose.jpg|Damon-and-Rose-2 Damon-and-Rose-3.jpg|Damon-and -Rose-3 Damon-and-Rose-4.jpg|Damon-andRose-4 Damon-and-Rose-5.jpg 015.jpg 016.jpg 019.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2